A beautiful day
by XxNozomiNoxX
Summary: SasuHina-Oneshot-Hinata eats lunch on a hill and Sasuke joins.


"Oh I'm s-so sorry!"

"Hey, hey its fine Hinata-Chan! Here let me get it."

Hinata blushed as the blond spiky haired boy picked up the grocery's she has recently dropped.

The day was beautiful. The sky was clear and it was a very busy Saturday.

Hinata had just recently gone out to do some errands for her father. She secretly really wanted to get out of the house. For being a quiet girl she hated things quiet.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." she said calmly as usual, trying to hide her blush.

"Uh-huh. No problem Hinata. See ya." Naruto gave a slight wave and tucked his arms behind his head and walked away.

Hinata couldn't't help but stare.

His spiky blond hair blowing slightly to the left in the wind.

His new outfit as orange as ever.

She giggled but started blushing when she realized she was standing in the middle of the street staring at Naruto.

She turned and started scurrying away.

Sasuke turned around in his chair.

He glared into the street.

Slightly licking the chopsticks he was holding, he grunted.

He never really noticed it before but the Hyuga heiress was very beautiful.

Her soft shiny hair, perfect skin, long slender legs.

She could get any man she wanted if she really set her mind to it.

But NO.

She had to go after the number 1 knuckle headed ninja in Konoha.

He bit the chopsticks.

Why did he even care? He spun around in his chair and set some money on the table.

"See you later Mr. Uchiha!" The stand owner said very cheerfully.

"Hn." Was all he said before getting up and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Hinata looked up at the sky and shaded her eyes with her hand from the suns bright rays.

"It sure is a beautiful day."

She opened her grocery bag and took out some onigiri[1.

His back resting on a nearby tree, he closed his eyes and looked down.

"Heh." He smirked.

Hinata bit softly into the onigiri, licking her lips afterward.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stepped out of the shadow of the tree.

The raven haired boy started making his way across the open field.

The wind blew slightly, kissing both of their faces and the flowers brushing slowly across their legs.

"Huh?" Hinata turned around after hearing the footsteps of the Uchiha.

The lavender eyed heiress blushed slightly.

"H-hello S-sasuke-s-san." She covered her face slightly with her sleeve to hide her blush.

"Hn." Was all he said as a greeting.

He sat next to the heiress, hands still stuffed in his pockets.

Hinata fidgeted slightly.

"...A-ano[2...Sasuke-san...W-would you like...s-some onigiri? I-I made it myself. I-If you d-don't want a-any...thats fine." She stuttered.

He just smirked and turned his head toward Hinata.

It was funny how not even looking at her made her fidget.

Maybe it was a little sick? Oh well Sasuke was living in the moment and didn't't really think of that.

"Yeah. Let me have some of it." He said in his usually low tone.

Hinata quickly turned around and reached into her basket.

Feeling around for the onigiri lunch.

Sasuke glanced over.

Her legs were even nicer up close.

They would also look nice around his waist as he would thrust-

_Wait, what?_

Sasuke shook those thoughts out of his head.

_What is wrong with me? I am in no rush to restore my clan. Itachi is dead. I can wait all I want._

Sasuke mentally pouted.

Hinata turned around.

"H-heres you onigiri S-Sasu-"

She was in shock.

The raven haired boy was just millimeters away from her lips.

He slowly grabbed for a piece of her hair and softly played with it between his fingers.

The heiresses blush was now clearly visible.

"S-Sasuke-san-"

"Shh."

Sasuke moved his lips over to Hinata's ear and started breathing on it.

His warm breath slowly passing over her ear.

She started closing her eye's.

"Thanks...for the onigiri."

_What is he talking about? The onigiri is in my_-

She looked over to her hand to see the onigiri was gone.

She looked back over to Sasuke who had gotten up and was walking away.

She covered her face with her sleeve, hiding the tomato red blush crawling on her face.

Sasuke just smirked while biting into his newly obtained lunch.

It truly was a beautiful day.

----------------------------

[1 Onigiri- a rice ball with red bean past in it and wrapped in seaweed

[2Ano- "Ummm" or "Uhhh"


End file.
